Reflected Heart
by Sacredfirelight
Summary: It's the summer of freshman year and 2 girls are sucked into Kingdom Hearts! And thus begins the journey of a lifetime. But wait... Who are these new Heartless? How will the newbies and the boys defeat them? AU and O
1. Chapter 1

"Reflected Heart"

By: Sacredfirelight and forgotten-rose-b

Subject: Kingdom Hearts

Genre: Romance/Adventure

Rated: T

Started: 10/08/05

Summary: It's the summer of her freshman year and Hayden and her friend is sucked into Kingdom Hearts! And thus begins a battle of a lifetime… slightly AU and slightly OCC. With a bit of swearing from Leon…

Fire: "Hello everyone! Before I start, I would like to thank all you kind readers for coming to read this story!"

Rose: "Yes, thank you…"

Fire: "There will be 2 new characters in this story! Hayden and Morgana!"

Rose: "Yep, I'm Morgana and Fire's Hayden"

Fire: "So, without further ado, let's get this story started!"

Disclaimer: "Rose and I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of their characters. If we did, we would make Riku and Sora take their shirts off more!"

Rose: "No, that's just you…." Starts backing away….

Fire: "You know you'd want Riku to take his shirt off too!"

Rose: "That's true-I mean uh…on with the story!"

Fire: "Sure…" rolls eyes

Chapter 1 The Beginning….

Friday, 8am 

"Good morning Morgana!" Hayden shouted in her friend's ear. Hayden had just finished her freshman year with Morgana and was spending the summer at her house. However, Morgana wasn't a morning person…

"Morgana! Wake up!" shouted Hayden again. Morgana groaned. She opened her olive green eyes slowly and me Hayden's bright cerulean ones. She looked at Hayden jumping on the other bed, her black hair bouncing with her. Morgana groaned again and threw her pillow at Hayden.

"Oof!" Hayden squeaked as Morgana's pillow hit her head, causing her to fall back. For the 3rd time that day, Morgana groaned as she sat up.

"You all right there, Hayden?" she asked sleepily. Hayden sat up, dusting herself off.

"Yeah, I'm ok. It's amazing that I don't get any bruises or injuries from the abuse I get from you." Hayden said glaring at her and pouting.

"Eh, you know you love me." Morgana replied passively, as she dragged a pouting Hayden to the kitchen.

"Where are your parents?" Hayden asked looking around the house.

"They're spending 2 weeks at my aunt's house, remember?" Morgana said while taking out some frozen waffles from the freezer and putting them in the toaster.

"Oh yeah! Now I remember!" Hayden replied, smiling sheepishly. After a breakfast of frozen waffles and freshening up in the bathroom, Hayden walked to the living room as Morgana set up the Play Station.

"What are you going to play?" asked Hayden sitting next to Morgana.

"Kingdom Hearts"

"Where was the place where you last saved?"

"Destiny Islands"

Hayden watched Morgana open up the file of the game.

"You should try leveling up before you go beat Ansem." Hayden said, watching Morgana play.

"Yeah, I know but it takes so frickin' long." Morgana replied. Suddenly, Sora in the game, turned around and said,

"Hiya!"

Hayden blinked, Morgana stared.

"I swear, I did not make him do that." Said Morgana slowly

"I know you didn't 'cause that's virtually impossible." Replied Hayden still staring at Sora. He grinned at them and then stepped through the T.V.

"OH MY GOD!" The girls screamed as they watched Sora's body come out of the T.V.

"Hayden, on the count of 3, I pinch you and you pinch me, 'kay?"

"Okay. 1…..2…..OW! What did you do that for!"

"Heh! You actually counted!"

Hayden crossed her arms and pouted. "Well, at least we're not dreaming…"

"Are you guys okay?" he asked worriedly.

"We're fine. Guess we aren't dreaming after all," said Hayden grinning at Sora. She noticed his worried face as he looked at her. The both looked away, blushing. Morgana smirked, seeing the exchange.

"Oh! How rude of us! We didn't introduce ourselves!" Morgana said loudly, snapping them out of their thoughts, Hayden jumped, looking at Morgana. She glared at her but stood up anyway. She bowed at Sora,

"Hello, I'm Hayden. Pleased to meet you Sora," She smiled at Sora. He blushed a bit but smiled back. Morgana stood as well,

" Hi, I'm Morgana." She said as she waved. Sora waved back and his face turned serious,

"The reason I came here was because we needed your help here in KH. There appears to be a new Heartless in Hallow Bastion." He said as he looked at them. The girls blinked at him, confused.

"But we don't have any powers at all! What do you want us to do?" asked Hayden.

"Yeah, and why can't you fight 'em?" asked Morgana.

Sora looked at them and smiled again,

"Yes, you do! Here," he said as his arms reached out he touched their foreheads. Instantly, Morgana saw a black aura surround her as a white and black aura surrounded Haden. They felt a rush of power enter them, as they started to change.

Morgana's red hair turned black at the tips, as black fluffy wings sprouted from her back. She wore a black outfit: Black lace choker, black lace top, black skirt, fishnets, and black shoes. She held a double-headed black scythe as her weapon.

Hayden's black hair turned silver at the tips as a white wing and a black wing sprouted from her back, as fluffy as Morgana's. She wore a white and black outfit: white overcoat with a black tank top, and white pants with white shoes. She held a double-headed black and white scythe as her weapon. Sora stepped back, as the transformation was complete.

"See? I told you guys you had powers!" he smiled. They opened their eyes and looked at each other, Hayden's blue eyes had a tinge of sliver and black. Morgana's green eye's had a tinge of black.

"OH MY GOD!" they screamed again as they began to complimenting each other about their new looks. Sora watched amused at their excited squeaks. When they quieted down he took out a picture,

"These are the new Heartless currently plaguing Hallow Bastion." he said as he handed them the photo. In the photo were two Heartless: one looked like the transformed Morgana, and the other was the transformed Hayden. The only difference was the Heartless' bodies were black, and the eyes were red.

"They were made by Ansem. When you were fighting him as he got your data and created these Heartless." Sora said sadly.

"So, how do we beat them?" asked Hayden, a bit worried.

" I'm not sure, that's why we have to go to Traverse Town, everyones waiting!" Sora said. He touched their foreheads again and they transformed back into their normal selves.

"Whenever you want to transform, just touch your forehead. When you want to transform back, do the same thing." Sora said smiling.

"Aww. . . I miss my dark side. . ." said Morgana.

"I miss my light and dark side too. . ." replied Hayden as she pouted. Sora blushed at how cute she was but turned away before she saw it. Morgana noticed it and smiled. 'They like each other.' She thought.

"We're gonna ride the Gumi ship!" he replied excitedly. "Follow me!" He stepped through the T.V. as the girls followed. They suddenly found themselves on Destiny Island.

"Wow, this place is beautiful!" exclaimed Hayden, as Morgana nodded.

"Yeah, it looks so real!" said Morgana as they followed Sora into the Gumi Ship.

Fire: "Wohooo! First chapter done!"

Rose: "Finally…it took you so long…"

Fire: "Hehheh…"

Sora: "Where's Riku?"

Fire: "He's in the next chapter."

Sora: "Where's Kairi?"

Rose: "She jumped off a cliff because Hayden forgot about her…" grins evilly…

Hayden: "OH CRAP! I totally forgot about her!"

Sora: slaps forehead…

Riku: "It was better off this way…"

Rose: "When did you come in?" chases after him…

Fire: "Anyway…sorry to all Kairi fans…but yeah….please read and review! And thanks to Angel N' Dreams for typing this for me!"


	2. Traverse Town

Author's notes

Fire: HELLO EVERYONE! Thanks for coming back! Rose isn't here now 'cause she's on a cruise around the islands...I so envy her...-sniff!-. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Thanks to sillysinny, krazykrab, crewger, kk, dancing among angels, and forgotten-rose-b for reviewing! I'm honored...my cousin reviewed to me...and my other friend….wow... O.O

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. However, I do own Hayden and Morgana and so does Rose...so, no touchy!

Now, I'm proud to present the next chapter of ReflectedHeart!

Chapter 2 : Traverse Town

Sora and the girls entered the Gumi ship. They found Donald and Goofy waiting for them.

"Hey Donald!" Said Sora as they walked over to him.

"Hello Sora!" said Donald, " Goofy's up near the deck." Donald led them to the deck and saw goofy steering the ship. Goofy turned as they walked in.

"Oh, hello Sora!." Goofy greeted as he joined them.

"Hey Goofy!" Sora smiled. He motioned for Hayden and Morgana to step forward. "Donald, Goofy, I want you to meet Hayden and Morgana. They will be helping us beat the new heartless." They shook hands, Donald was pleased with their politeness.

"We have somethin' to give ya!" said Goofy. He took out a black bow with a silver dragon on it and Donald took out a black sword with a long thin blade. A black dragon was carved onto the blade. Goofy gave the bow to Hayden and Donald gave the sword with the a black scabbard to Morgana (Scabbard has a dragon symbol. Quiver is silver with a black dragon).

"Wow! Thanks!" said Hayden happily.

"Cool! Thanks! Morgana said admiring the blade.

"The moogles made them for you two to help you in battle." said Sora cheerfully, happy that they liked the weapons, Hayden strung her bow and quiver across her back as Morgana strapped her sword to her side. Hayden smiled as she remembered the first time she used a bow.

flashback

Hayden and Morgana finished 5th grade and they were camping in the woods with Hayden's parents.. Hayden's father was teaching them how to use a bow with rubber arrows. The girls had their own separate targets and Hayden went first. She pulled back the bow and let it fly, it landed just a few centimeters from the middle.

"Oh, it's so close!" exclaimed Hayden as she pouted.

"That was great! With a little more practice, you'll be able to get it!" said her dad patting her on the back.

"Yeah! I bet I'll do worse than you." said Morgana walking forward. She let the arrow go, with a thump, it hit the arrow closest to the middle.

"Good job Morgana!" Hayden cheered jumping up and down as her dad clapped. Morgana grinned as she walked back.

end flashback

Hayden snapped out of her thoughts as Sora waved a hand in front of her and Morgana shook her a bit.

"Hayden! Are you okay?" Sora asked worriedly.

"You've been standing there for a while, we wondered what was wrong." Morgana said a bit worried.

"Oh, I'm fine! Just thinking." Hayden smiled, reassuring them.

"If you're sure . . ." Morgana said. Sora led them to a few chairs on the deck.

"Sora! We're gonna land pretty soon!" said Goofy.

Riku's P.O.V.

'What's taking them so long?' thought Riku, pacing back and forth in front of the entrance to Traverse Town, Riku sighed Justas the door opened.

"HI RIKU!" shouted Sora as he ran up to Riku.

Riku turned around and smiled at Sora,

"Hey Sora, did you find them?" asked Riku.

"Yep! I did! They're coming?" replied Sora. Riku looked behind Sora and saw two silhouettes on the ground.

Hayden and Morgana's P.O.V.

"Oh my God! We're finally gonna meet Riku!" exclaimed Hayden happily. They walked behind Donald and Goofy as they entered Traverse Town. Sora said he was going to look for Riku, so he went a head.

"Yeah! I know! I can't wait!" Morgana said equally excited.

"Hayden?"

"Yeah?"

"Riku's mine. You have your Sora." Declared Morgana, giving Hayden a pointed stair, Hayden blushed a bit.

"Yeah, I know, he's all yours. But I can still be friends with him right?"

"Sure!"

"Yay!"

Regular P.O.V. 

Riku looked behind Sora as Goofy and Donald stepped through along with the two girls.

"Riku, I'd like you to meet Hayden." Sora said, gesturing towards a girl with shoulder length black hair and bright, deep, sky-blue eyes.

"Hello Riku, It's a pleasure to meet you." Said Hayden bowing. He smirked at her; no one has been this polite to him before. As she came back up, she smiled at him. He returned the smile, admiring he cheerful personality. She reminded him a bit of Kairi, with her cropped hairstyle and smile. However, she looked prettier than Kairi he thought.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Hayden." Replied Riku, smirking.

"And this is Morgana." Said Sora, gesturing towards another girl with red shoulder length hair and olive green eyes.

"Hey, I'm Morgana." She said casually, waving. Riku smirked again, he liked her attitude, she was like Hayden, except she seemed more mature. He found himself liking her a lot; she was pretty and of course, looked better than Kairi.

Hayden moved back and stood next to Sora as Riku ook her friends hand,

"Hey, nice to meet you Morgana." Riku said, his voice was a bit deeper as Morgana smiled.

"I think they lke each other." Hayden whispered to Sora. He nodded his head in agreement,

"Yeah, I think so too!"

Sora tapped Riku on the shoulder,

"Hey, if we're gonna find Cloud and Leon, we should get going." Said Sora. Riku nodded and took Morgana's hand as he walked down the street. Sora took Hayden's hand and they blushed a bit, though not taking their hands away.

The group walked down the quiet streets until they came around the corner. In front them were two defenders pacing in the middle of the street. The gang quickly stepped back around the corner to avoid being seen.

"Defenders in Traverse Town? That's something new!" said Hayden.

"Yeah, don't they stick to Hallow Bastion?" asked Morgana.

"Hmmm…they must've got transported here. But by what?" replied Sora thinking.

"I bet the new heartless transported them, they couldn't have done it themselves." Riku mused, looking back at the Defenders.

"What should we do Sora?" asked Goofy

"I'm not sure…"

"I've got an idea." Said Hayden. She took off her bow from her back. Taking out a black arrow, she nocked it and held it ready to shoot. She waited until the Defenders had their backs turned and let the arrow fly. It hissed through the air and pierced through a Defender's head, killing it. She quickly shot another one striking the next Defender. They fell with a thud and disappeared.

"That was awesome Hayden!" Sora exclaimed cheering.

"Nice…" Riku agreed, nodding his head in approval. Morgana smirked, not surprised,

"Hayden's always been good with bows." Morgana said, flashing Hayden a thumbs-up sign. Hayden smiled, blushing

"Thanks…" she said as she strung her bow to her back again.

Behind them Donald whispered to Goofy,

"I told you it was a good idea to get her a bow!" said Donald, proud of himself.

"Yeah," Goofy agreed, "the moogles did a great job."

"Come on, let's keep moving!" said Sora, grabbing Hayden's hand and walked down the street.

They walked along silently for a few minutes and suddenly, 3 heartless appeared.

"I'll take care of this." Said Morgana, walking forward and drawing her blade. Hearing the _shing_ of the blade as it came out of the sheath, she swung the blade around without moving her arms, testing the sword's weight. The heartless ran towards her and jumped. Morgana leaped into the air and slashed them, their heads flying back from their bodies as she landed on the ground. Sora and Hayden cheered as she sheathed her sword and walked towards them.

"That was amazing!" Hayden shouted, hugging Morgana. Sora clapped enthusiastically.

"Cool…you're good with swords." Said Riku, smirking. Morgana smiled and looked down a bit,

"Thanks…" she said, as she pulled a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hah! I knew it was a good idea to get her a sword!" said Donald proudly, puffing out his chest.

"Yep, the moogles sis a good job on that too!" agreed Goofy.

The group kept walking and then they saw Cloud and Leon. Hayden and Morgana slipped to the back of the group so the other won't hear them talking.

"Yay! We're gonna meet Cloud and Leon!" whispered Hayden excitedly. Since she first played Kingdom Hearts, she had always wanted to meet Cloud, but she also thought Leon was pretty cool. She thought Cloud was cool, even though he was a bit quiet. However, her cousin thought Leon was handsome…

"Yeah, I know! But I still like Riku better."

"Hmm…I'm starting to like Sora better than Cloud too!" Hayden replied they laughed a bit as Sora ran up to Cloud and Leon.

"Hi Cloud! Hi Leon! It's been long!" shouted Sora happily as he hugged them.

"Hello Sora," said Cloud, as he brushed his spiky bangs out of his face. Leon smiled a little, ruffling Sora's hair.

"Did you find them Sora?" asked Leon looking at Sora.

"Yes I did! I brought Riku too!" replied Sora happily. For the first time, they noticed Riku. Cloud's cyan eyes met Riku's aqua ones. He nodded his head in greeting, and Riku returned it.

"Pardon me, but you guys are really stoical." Said Hayden as she stepped forward.

"Stoical?" Morgana asked confused.

"It means passive, or showing no emotion. It was a vocabulary word remember?"

"Oh yeah! I knew that!"

"Sure…" Hayden replied, rolling her eyes.

"Shut up…"

"Are they the ones?" Leon asked Sora.

"Uh huh, Leon, Cloud, this is Hayden." Said Sora, gesturing towards her. Hayden, ever the polite one, bowed as she said,

"Hello Cloud, Leon, it's nice to meet you." As she came back up, Cloud looked at her cerulean eyes, reminding him of Sora's. He smiled a little and she returned it. Leon shook her hand and greeted her with a "Hey". Hayden moved back as Morgana stepped forward.

And this is Morgana." Said Sora. Morgana waved and smiled at them.

"Hey," Leon shook her hand also. Cloud smiled a little and nodded his head at her, and she returned his smile. Immediately, Riku stepped close behind her. Cloud raised an eyebrow but said nothing as Hayden and Sora shared knowing smiles.

"So what's the plan?" asked Sora to Leon as he stood close to Hayden. Cloud raised and eyebrow at him too, again saying nothing. The faintest hint of a smile tugged on the corners of his mouth.

"Well, we'll go back to Destiny Islands and start preparing Hayden and Morgana, and we'll figure out the next step from there." Replied Leon, also noticing the budding intimacy between the girls and the boys. He shared a knowing look with Cloud.

"Sound's great," said Riku as they all followed Donald and Goofy to the Gummi Ship.

Sora and the gang sat with Leon and Cloud on the deck as Donald and Goofy steered the Ship back to the islands.

"Well, it seems like the boys found themselves some love." Said Leon passively, as he and Cloud watched Sora and Riku talk with the girls.

"It was only a matter of time Leon," replied Cloud, just as passively. "They're the nicest girls I've ever met besides Aerith. Especially Hayden." He added.

"Hmm…yeah. She goes well with Sora, what with the cheerful attitude." Said Leon.

"I think Morgana goes well with Riku, don't you agree?" asked Leon as he looked over at Cloud.

"Mmm…yeah, her personality compliments him." Replied Cloud. He sensed some kind of power in the girls. A dark energy like Riku's swirled in Morgana. However, in Hayden, he sensed light and dark energy. None of her energy sominated each other but the just balanced out, letting Hayden control light and dark power without going crazy. He was going to have quite a challenge when he battles the two on the islands.

Riku and Sora decided to get to know the girls more as Leon and Cloud were talking.

"So, what did you guys so before you came here?" asked Sora.

"Well, me and Morgana just finished 9th grade and after the summer, we're gonna start 10th grade." Replied Hayden as she leaned back in the seat.

"I don't want to go back to school." Said Morgana as she made a look of disgust. Riku laughed,

"Is school that bad in your world?" he asked smirking.

"Of course!" said Hayden, incredulous. "We have to take so much quizzes and tests! Not to mention the final exams we have to take after every term!" she said sighing.

"Is your school different?" asked Morgana, cocking her head to the side.

"Well, Riku and I never really went to school…" said Sora

"Yeah…we didn't. But we did learn how to fight though." Said Riku, leaning back.

"Oh…" said the girls, nodding their heads slowly, their faces a bit gloomy. Sora laughed,

"Don't worry! I doubt we'd have time for school, with all the trouble the heartless have been causing lately."

"Yeah, I'll probably not go. It seems kinda boring." Said Riku, as the girls nodded their heads vigorously.

"Get ready you four, we're gonna land." Said Leon as he stood up.

They all got off the ship and onto the shore of Destiny Islands.

Fire: "Finally another chapter done! Sorry this took so long…I've been busy with school and all that crap…"

Rose:-walks in- "I'M BACK!"

Fire: "yay! You came back!"

Riku: "I missed you, my love…"

Rose: -sparkles-

Sora: "Ok…Riku…"

Fire: "Uh huh…anyway, please read and review!"


	3. Competition!

Reflected Heart

Fire: Happy Late New Year and Happy Late Valentines

Day! Eheheheheh….Sorry we took so damn long….

Rose: yup! Lazy, lazy us! Hope you still like it? It's

been a long time… sorry. We have the next 7 chaps or

so written, but not typed.

Fire: You have no idea how effing long it takes to

type just 1 chapter! Cries and I'm a slow typer!

cries again

Rose: stop crying! Now on with the chapter… nice fight

scenes in this one.

Fire: So without further ado, we proudly present

chapter 3 of Reflected Heart!

Chapter 3 – Competition

The group followed Cloud and Leon as they led them to

a training ground.

"Okay, in order for me and Cloud to prepare you two

for the battle between you and the new heartless we

need to see how much you know." Said Leon to the

group.

"If we beat you, does that men we don't have to go

through the training?" asked Morgana, smirking.

"Yeah, it does." Cloud said passively.

"Ok, so Hayden you go up with Sora." Ordered Leon.

Hayden and Sora walked to the middle of the training

area. Hayden touched her forehead and let the light

and darkness out from within her. She felt her wings

come out as her outfit changed and her hair turned

white at the tips. As her scythe appeared, her normal

cerulean eyes had a tinge of silver and black. Cloud

smiled a bit as Hayden finished her transformation as

his assumptions were confirmed.

Riku smirked as he saw the new side of Hayden, he had

to admit she looked cooler in her new form. But if

Hayden looked better he couldn't wait to see what

Morgana looked like.

Morgana smirked, cupping her hands around her mouth

she shouted,

"Come on Hayden! Go kick his ass!" Hayden turned to

her and flashed her a thumbs up sign.

Sora summoned his keyblade and got into a fighting

stance. He didn't want to hurt Hayden so he decided to

soften his blows. But he had a feeling that it

wouldn't be necessary.

"You guys ready?" Leon asked.

"Ready!" said Sora as Hayden nodded.

"Okay… fight!" Leon yelled.

Sora immediately lunged at her, his keyblade moving to

strike her chest. She immediately blocked it and side

stepped to the right, slashing at his hip. He blocked

and slashed at her head. Not having enough time to

block, Hayden flew back, out of his range. They ran at

each other, weapons raised. Their blades met and

momentum threw them apart. Sora started combining his

moves together, making more complicated ones. Hayden

blocked every one of them, her lithe form weaving

through his attacks. Engaged in a fiery dance, smiles

never leaving their faces as they came together, only

to be thrown apart again and again by momentum.

Finally, Sora lunged, his keyblade coming close to her

hip as Hayden's scythe curved around his neck-it was a

draw.

"Draw?" Sora asked slightly panting but smiling.

"Draw." Hayden confirmed grinning. They both lowered

their weapons as Hayden and Sora stepped back and

bowed. They smiled as they came up and walked down

together.

"Good job." Said Cloud. Hayden smiled and thanked him

politely. Leon applauded lightly and she bowed again.

"That was so awesome!" shouted Morgana as she glomped

Hayden. Hayden beamed and hugged her back.

"Wow, you're the first person, besides me, who has

beaten Sora." Said Riku, slightly surprised but

smirking.

"Thanks a bunch, Riku…" replied Sora, sarcasm dripping

from his voice as he pouted.

"Sora, you're really good! I'm surprised that I

didn't manage to get hurt!" Hayden shouted earnestly.

Sora smiled and blushed a little, averting his eyes.

Riku smirked again, as he traded knowing looks with

Morgana.

"Great job Hayden and Sora. Now, it's time for

Morgana and Riku." Ordered Leon. Morgana and Riku

walked to the "battlefield" and got ready. Hayden

summoned chairs for her and the others as Morgana

touched her forehead.

Morgana unleashed her dark powers and her black fluffy

wings came out. Her clothes changed as the tips of

her red hair turned black. Her green eyes held a

tinge of black as her black scythe appeared. Cloud

smiled a bit as his assumptions were correct again.

Sora grinned as he saw Morgana's other form for the

second time. She was cool, but personally, he liked

Hayden's form better…

Hayden beamed and cupped her hands around her mouth

and yelled,

"Good luck Morgana! Show him who's best!" Morgana

grinned and flashed her a peace, wink combo.

Riku summoned his deadly looking blade as Morgana

finished transforming. Noting how awesome she looked

in this new form. He had a feeling that this fight

would be much better than the other ones he had.

"Ready?" asked Leon again. Riku and Morgana nodded.

"Okay, start!" he yelled.

No one moved. Both stood there, as still as statues,

each waiting for the other to make the first move. A

breeze blew past, gently playing with their hair.

Suddenly, on instinct, they leapt at each other. The

clash of metal on metal sounded loudly and sparks

flew. Morgana nimbly turned around, slashing at

Riku's head. He ducked, dropping down to hit her

ankles. She jumped into the air and landed behind

him. He turned around, slashing at her again, She

blocked and started to join her attacks. Switching

from pose to pose, she performed the most elaborate

moves for maximum lethality. Riku smirked at her

strategy and did the same. Smiles on their faces,

they slashed and blocked moving in and out of each

other's attacks, like smoke weaving through the air.

Riku's keyblade was getting heavy in his hands, but he

wouldn't back down. They attacked each other again,

so powerfully, they were thrown apart. Riku stood up,

brushing himself off, and helped Morgana.

"So, shall we consider it a draw?" asked Riku.

"It's a draw." Replied Morgana as she got up grinning.

Both walked back, Hayden and Sora standing and

clapping enthusiastically. Cloud and Leon both nodded

approvingly.

"You did good." Cloud said to Morgana.

"Yeah, it was cool." Agreed Leon. Morgana smiled and

thanked them.

"You were great Morgana!" yelled Hayden as she hugged

Morgana. She grinned and hugged Hayden back.

"You're the first person, besides me, that's beaten

Riku!" Sora congratulated Morgana, throwing Riku's

words at him. Riku glared at Sora half-heartedly, but

stopped as the girls laughed.

"Sheesh, it's just sparring…" giggled Hayden and

Morgana joined in,

"Yeah, it's not like the world is gonna end if you

lose to a girl…" they laughed again and sat down in

the chairs. Sora and Riku blinked at them,

"Ummm…I don't think they were laughing with us…" Said

Sora. Riku rolled his eyes,

"What do you think?" he replied, dragging a pouting

Sora after him to the girls.

"Great job Morgana and Riku. Now one of us will spar

with you." Said Leon. Cloud stood up,

"I would like to challenge Hayden to a match." He said

walking over to the battlefield. Hayden shuffled her

feet in the sand, playing with her scythe.

"Go on Hayden! I'm sure you'll beat him. Remember

when we battled him at home?" Morgana asked, trying to

calm her. Hayden nodded slowly, glancing at Cloud who

was patiently waiting for her. Watching her, Riku

thought of a way to get her confidence back,

"Hmmm…are you scared of him?" he asked smirking.

Hayden flushed as she stood up, but smiled turning to

face him,

"Oh, I'm not scared…I was just thinking what the look

on your face would be when I beat him." She replied,

grinning as Riku's smirk faltered. Morgana snickered

as Hayden grabbed her scythe and stood in front of

Cloud.

"Whenever you're ready Cloud." Said Leon, leaning back

in his chair. Cloud nodded and drew his sword.

Again, no one moved. They studied each other, waiting

for the time to strike. After what seemed like a

million years to Hayden, Cloud leapt at her, blade

moving to strike. Hayden quickly flew back as his

blade hit the ground, sand flying up around him.

'I won't have enough strength to block his sword.

Guess I'll just have to dodge it.' Hayden thought.

She readied herself as Cloud ran at her again and

jumped over him. Striking at his side, he grunted,

blocking her next blow with his sword.

"Clever." He complimented. He looked at her smiling

eyes as it seemed to glow brighter, a certain fire in

them.

"Thanks." She said. He jumped over her, slashing at

her back. She blocked it with her scythe briefly,

letting his sword slip past the blade. As it came

down, she stepped back. Using the end of her scythe,

she hit his hand, causing him to drop his sword.

Taking the opening, she quickly drew the scythe up to

his neck. Feeling to cold metal against his neck,

Cloud froze. He smirked, realizing he was beaten. He

stood up as Hayden lowered her scythe.

Cloud was expecting the triumphant look on her face,

but he was wrong. The obvious happiness was there but

she also looked a bit confused, as if she doesn't know

what to do. She bowed,

"Umm…good match?" she asked, holding out her hand

nervously. He looked at it for a moment and quietly

smiled, taking her hand and giving it a firm shake.

"Yeah. Good match, you did well." He said. Hayden

beamed,

"Thanks. Oh! Before I forget!" she took a step back

and mumbled something, waving her hand in the air. A

white aura surrounded him and felt energized as his

injuries healed.

"Thanks." He said and pushed his bangs out of his

face, smirking. He turned around and was about to

walk away.

"Wait! Umm…your cloak is ripped. I can fix it for

you! I know how to sew…" Hayden trailed off,

twiddling her thumbs. Cloud smiled and took off his

cloak. He walked back to Hayden and put it in her

arms. She folded it and walked back to the others

with cloud.

"Oh my god! You totally rule!" shouted Morgana,

grinning as they did a high-five.

"Yeah, that was great!" added Sora happily.

"Good coordination." Said Riku, coming up behind

Morgana.

"Hey, Cloud, she beat you pretty quickly for a

beginner." Leon commented, smirking. Cloud glared at

him as Hayden bowed and thanked the others.

"Great job, Hayden. Now you ready to die, Morgana?"

he said jokingly, smirking as he walked to the battle

area. Morgana, too busy talking to Hayden, didn't

hear it. Riku tapped her shoulder,

"Hey, you gotta go fight Leon." He said.

"Oh…okay…" Morgana replied, looking surprised.

"I wish you good luck!" encouraged Hayden, smiling.

Morgana grinned and picked up her scythe walking to

Leon. The others sat down as Leon and Morgana got

ready.

She readied herself as Leon walked towards her

casually and calmly, hand in his pocket and the other

holding his sword.

"What's the deal with the hand in the pocket?" Morgana

asked, letting her guard down. Leon immediately took

the opening, jumping with his blade in the air.

"Eeep!" squeaked Morgana and she flew a short distance

away from Leon. Sora laughed as Hayden sweatdropped.

'She has fast reflexes' thought Riku as Leon walked

towards Morgana again. She waited until he was close

to her and she stepped to her right and slashed his

hip. Grunting, he blocked her next blow and pushed

her back. He jumped again, the tip of his sword

millimeters from her face. Suddenly, she leaped and

flew behind him, slashing his back. He grunted again

as he landed, turning and slashing her head. She

blocked it and attacked his wrist, causing him to drop

his sword. Quickly, she brought her scythe up. Leon

stopped as he felt her scythe on his neck. He stood

up as Morgana lowered her weapon, and ran a hand

through his long, brown hair.

"Good job, you beat me." Leon said, smirking in spite

of himself. Morgana grinned,

"Thanks, it was fun." She replied as he smirked again.

Morgana looked behind him,

"Oh, Hayden!" she called in a sing-song voice. Hayden

walked over and did her healing spell again, healing

his wounds.

"Ummm…do you want me to fix your shirt Leon? 'Cause

there's a rip in your shirt that goes from your right

shoulder to your middle back." Said Hayden, eyeing the

rip. Morgana smiled sheepishly as Leon smiled

quietly,

"No, that's okay. I'll keep it as a memory." He said

as he walked back with Hayden and Morgana following

him.

"That was wicked!" complimented Hayden as they reached

the others. They did another high-five, Morgana

grinning.

"Great job!" congratulated Sora.

"That was the best battle today." Added Riku, wrapping

an arm around Morgana's waist. Hayden smiled, rolling

her eyes as she and Sora walked over to Cloud and

Leon. Riku smirked and Morgana scratched the back of

her head nervously as they followed the others.

"You know Leon," said Cloud as Leon came up to him,

"she beat you pretty quickly for a beginner." He said,

throwing Leon's words back at him. Leon glared at

Cloud as the others came.

Donald and Goofy shared knowing looks. Leaving a

note, they went to the Gumi Ship and set off for

Disney Castle.

Cloud looked behind him and instead of finding Donald

and Goofy, found a note. He pocketed it, saving it

for later.

"So what happens now?" asked Hayden.

"Well, since you guys fight so well, we slack off a

bit on the training." Replied Leon, running a hand

through his hair.

"Well, that's good to hear." Said Morgana leaning back

in her chair.

"So why don't you kids settle in and get acquainted

with the island? You guys can stay in Sora's house

and Cloud and I will be in the one on the right,

okay?" asked Leon. They nodded their heads in

agreement and Sora led them away.

Fire: "yay! We finally finished this!" –cries in joy-

Rose: "umm. Blah blah blah… nothing new here. Took so

long and so forth"

Fire: "Yeah…so anyway…Ch.4 will be here soon! Leave

a review! Thanks!"

-Kairi walks in-: "Why am I not in this story?"

Rose: "Shut it, bitch! Axel killed you. Now go back to

hell."

Fire: "Geez…you're so mean…"


End file.
